


Anatine Ornithology

by miniaturedragonfly



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniaturedragonfly/pseuds/miniaturedragonfly
Summary: anatine,adj.of or relating to the family Anatidae, comprising the swans, geese, and ducks--Just a short little Abed thing.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/ Agent Robin Vohlers
Kudos: 7





	Anatine Ornithology

“ _We’re not used to being noticed."_

_"That sounds a little sad."_

When Abed is behind a camera, he is a fly on the wall.He keeps distance between himself and his subjects, between himself and the story.It’s a necessary skill—for filmmakers, and for little boys who need some extra context to figure out how the people around them are feeling.

He has spent most of his life behind the camera, or at least pretending to be behind a camera.Things were easier that way, he discovered as a child.The world made more sense.Over time, it became second nature to keep a layer of glass, a lens or sometimes a screen, between himself and the world.

The study group changed him, but even with them, he found himself pulling back, guarding himself, more often than he thought was strictly normal.He loved them, more than he could remember loving anyone before, but he kept his distance in between group meetings and movie nights and harebrained schemes.

The remarkable thing was the study group loved him too, cared about him right through his screen.And Abed likes that about them, likes the way they reach around his camera to pull him into the narrative.He doesn’t actually want to go unnoticed all the time—slowly, he’s learning how to cast himself as a participant even while observing, studying, watching.

So when Special Agent Robin Vohlers says _we’re not used to being noticed_ , he finds himself replying with _that sounds a little sad,_ which he wouldn’t have said a year ago, and it surprises him a little that it's true. 

He feels a very Annie-ish emotion come over him—Agent Vohlers deserves to be noticed, if she wants to be, and he can’t be sure, but something in her voice sounded like she _does_ want to be noticed.So Abed was going to have to notice her.

Besides, hooking up with an actual Secret Service agent had been on his list of movie-worthy sexual encounters for _years_.There was no way he was going to pass this opportunity up.


End file.
